I Promise
by Loveless Soul
Summary: "I swear, one day Naruto, when I have completed my mission and made this village pay, we will be together. I promise you we will...I promise..."- Very short one-shot. Warning: BoyxBoy. Don't like, Don't read


**Warning: BoyxBoy action. If you don't like men having sex with other men, don't read. Flames will be smothered and extinguished**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did...many people would still be alive and it would be a huge massive explosion of Yaoi, Yuri and Het couples popping up everywhere.**

I Promise

Heated kisses rained down upon fevered skin, drawn out moans filling the small room as a dusky nipple was captured into the warm wetness of the raven's mouth. The nub hardened as it was worried by white teeth and teased with a slick appendage, drawing yet more sounds from the owner.

Cerulean orbs were glazed over with lust, whiskered cheeks a beautiful shade of pink and lips parted as warm breath escaped them in quick, irregular bursts. Eyes that were coal black just a moment ago now flared red, ingraining the stunning sight before him into the Uchiha's mind.

"Ah! S-Sasuke! More, please! I need you.." gasped the blonde, his hand burying themselves into the silky black locks as the raven's mouth did wonderful things to the junction between his neck and shoulder, marking him as the other man's possession. The ivory skinned boy chuckled slightly, one hand trailing between their naked bodies to tease the other's throbbing member.

"Patience Naruto. All in good time.." he whispered, his voice so low and dripping with promise it made the other groan and thrust up into his hand. Sasuke caught the blonde in a searing kiss, his tongue snaking into the other's mouth to taste him. He ran the pad of his thumb over the weeping head of Naruto's member, collecting the fluid that had gathered there and spreading it over the shaft as his hand began to move in slow, controlled movements.

Naruto whined and thrust up again, earning his straining cock a hard squeeze. This caused his tongue, which had been fighting for dominance, to retreat and allow the other man to plunder his mouth mercilessly. When they finally parted for air, both were panting, although Sasuke's were not as heavy. They shared another kiss before the raven's lips began to travel south, giving both nipples teasing sucks as he went. He briefly dipped his tongue into the boy's navel, but although he managed to keep his cool façade up, he was secretly eager to taste his blonde beauty again, like he had so many times in the past.

Finally he reached the weeping erection, one hand wrapped around the base while to other nudged the tanned thighs apart. Sasuke let his scarlet eyes take in the image before he let the tip of his tongue flick over the head and dip into the leaking slit, revelling in the taste. Naruto sighed and shifted his weight, his hand moving to run through the ebony spikes that were silky to the touch.

"Sasuke.." he groaned as the other man took the head into his hot cavern, sucking and licking gently and making delightful shivers run up Naruto's spine.

Sasuke smiled around the appendage in his mouth before starting to bob his head slowly, taking in more of the shaft each time until the swollen head brushed the back of his throat and his nose was buried in the thatch of blonde curls at the base. The look in his eyes turned wicked as he pushed down his lover's hips to prevent unwanted thrusting and _swallowed_. The reaction was instant. Naruto's whole body stiffened, the grip on his hair becoming almost painful and a loud cry falling from the blonde's lips, his hips trying and failing to thrust further into the hot mouth. Sasuke repeated the action before withdrawing slightly so he could suck and tease the shaft with his skilled tongue.

It wasn't long before Naruto felt his climax approach with breakneck speed. "Sasuke, I'm going to..." he warned, the words dying on his lips as it only seemed to encourage the Uchiha. With one last, hard suck he was spurting rope after rope of thick, salty cum into the other man's mouth, his back arching off the bed. When his cock finally gave the last few spurts, he collapsed back down onto the mattress, panting heavily.

Sasuke swallowed the fluid, sitting up to admire the panting mess he had left the blonde in, proud to have made such a beautiful scene. He did not look for long though, the shift in in position reminding him of his own need, standing tall and proud between his legs, wanting to be buried in the warmth of Naruto's body.

He reached over to the night stand and grabbed the bottle of lube, popping the cap open and coating 3 fingers with the liquid. He let one finger trail over the sensitive member that was now flaccid, smirking as it twitched and drew a weak gasp from it's owner. He let the tip trail downwards until he found the rosy pucker, probing it gently. Naruto groaned again and pushed down, the finger penetrating just slightly as his member came to life once more.

"Eager tonight aren't we?" Sasuke chuckled, slipping his in finger all the way to begin preparing his lover for what was to come.

"Shut it Teme!" Naruto growled, shifting at the uncomfortable feeling of being prepared. Sasuke just smirked and began to thrust his finger in and out, his eyes watching Naruto's reactions. When the blonde began to thrust back, he slipped another finger inside, promptly crooking them and brushing against the bundle of nerves, the location of which he had memorised. The sting Naruto had felt when the second finger had entered was quickly smothered by an intense pleasure, his hips thrusting reflexively onto the intruding fingers as they began to pump and scissor inside him.

His brain was so fogged by lust and pleasure, he failed to notice the third and final finger prodding his entrance. A surprised gasp left his lips as it joined the others, immediately thrusting with the other two. They scissored and twisted, brushing every so often against his prostate, making little stars dance at the edges of his vision.

It wasn't long before the fingers weren't enough. He wanted something bigger. Something that he knew could give him intense pleasure. He wanted Sasuke. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, the motion followed by crimson eyes. "P-Please.." he begged, voice husky.

"Please what?" Sasuke asked, knowing fully well what the boy was pleading for. He just wanted to hear him say it. He leaned forward and suckled on the other's ear lobe before his whispered heatedly in his ear. "Tell me what you want. What you want me to do to you"

Naruto shivered and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, his breath laboured. "Please Sasuke...I want you...Fuck me.." he whispered. The raven haired boy let a small smile play over his lips, withdrawing his fingers and almost chuckling at the pained whimper he got.

"As you wish" he purred, unwinding Naruto's grip from around his neck and sitting up. He once again grabbed the lube and coated a generous amount onto his pulsing arousal before placing it back on the night stand and positioning himself between the blonde's thighs. He lined himself up and teased the puckered entrance with the tip, smirking as the other boy gave a growl of frustration.

"Teme! Don't tease me" came the heated whisper, the bright blue pools boring into the man above. Upon that request, Sasuke sheathed himself with one thrust, both of them groaning as they were finally joined again after so long. Naruto's legs wrapped around his lover's waist as a slow rhythm was created. The Kyuubi container's lips parted enticingly as Sasuke thrust into him, drawing the raven down to capture them in a passionate kiss. Their tongues met once again, engaging in a dance and taking turns to taste the the other.

The pace was kept slow until one well aimed thrust hit the spot that make Naruto's back arch off the bed. "Kami, I can't take it anymore. Harder!" he growled, the sound quickly morphing into a moan as the man above him complied, his thrusts becoming hard and fast. The lips that had been trailing along the blonde's jawline moved down to his neck, placing more marks of possession on the boy. The room was filled with heated moans as Sasuke hit his mark each time, making sure he slammed hard into Naruto's prostate each time.

Sasuke reached down to pump the other boy's neglected erection which had been sliding against his belly, making it slick with pre-cum in it's desperate attempt go get some friction. The pumps were hard and timed perfectly with Sasuke's thrusts, driving the blonde towards completion until with one final shove, stars exploded across his vision and his cock was coating their stomachs with white fluid.

His hot passage clamped down on Sasuke, causing the Uchiha to groan and thrust a few more times before he was spurting his seed deep inside his lover. He finally collapsed onto Naruto, uncaring that he was sweaty and sticky. Once he had caught his breath, he rolled them over so Naruto was resting on his chest, the movement causing him to slide out of the blonde's passage.

Naruto snuggled into the other man's chest, inhaling his scent. His mouth opened and the same words fell from his mouth, even though he knew what the answer would be. "Stay with me. Please don't leave again. I love you..." he whispered, feeling the body beneath him stiffen.

Sasuke felt his heart clench. Oh how he wanted to. "You know I can't. I love you too but... I have to go.." he replied, sitting up and kissing the blonde softly. His eyes faded to their inky black colour as he swiped away the tears that were now running down the other's cheeks. "I swear, one day Naruto, when I have completed my mission and made this village pay, we will be together. I promise you we will...I promise..." he whispered, planting one final kiss before he collected his clothes and slipped away into the night.

Naruto stared into the darkness, the tears falling until he had run out. He shook his head and curled up into a tiny ball. He would wait. He would make sure Sasuke kept his promise. With the vow made, he slipped into a slumber filled with dreams of his raven haired lover, Sasuke's last words going around and around in his head.

"_I promise..."_

**Wow...I actually don't know where this came from. There I was, trying to write more of 'Confusing Realisations and Semi-Conscious Decisions' and before I knew what I was doing, I had saved what I had done and opened up a new document. 3 hours later, this was born. ^_^' **

**No Idea how it happened. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Please Review! **

**~Loveless**


End file.
